The Playing Cards of Five
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Rating may change. Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin are killed. He is taken to a palace of the ancients. He has some new freinds and abilities to deal with. As things begin to turn deadly what will happen to our cast of characters?


AN: Ok so I have OC's in this fic, but they will be in NO relationship with characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I do you should just kill yourself and rid the world of your stupidity. Just kidding, don't kill yourself. ............................................................................................................  
  
Harry potter was now sixteen and he was close to having his driver's license. Now you may ask yourself what good is a driver's license if you have no car. This crossed his mind which is why he is now standing here at a drive through in McDonalds. How classic, if the people in the wizarding world could see him now. He sighed as another person pulled in to the drive through.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" He asked as he pushed the button to make the connection to the drive through.  
  
"I want a Cheeseburger with a Dr. Pepper." The familiar voice said.  
  
Harry sighed and pushed the button. Great he knew the person.  
  
"Alright sir, that will be three euros at the window please pull through."  
  
He continued with taking orders and getting the food together as the people pulled on by. His now shoulder length black hair was falling in his face. His eyes were magically corrected when in one of the battles he couldn't fight and was completely helpless when they fell off. He didn't die though. Snape had blown his cover and pulled Harry out. Harry had a slight punk look to him, but it wasn't crazy like a lot of the people dressed. He had on a black shirt that clashed with the yellow drive through crew jacket he was forced to where. The shirt was a tight black T-shirt. The T-shirt had his favorite bands name on it, Wakefield. He had black pants and black boots on. He didn't have make up on but he did have his nails painted black.  
  
He handed the food to the car without looking at the person in it. He did however look when he gathered the money in to his hand. The person sitting in the drive through was... Harry's eyes rounded in shock. He didn't know that Snape even had a car let alone came in to muggle London. Harry counted the changed and handed it to him. His hand grazed against Snapes. Harry was too shocked to notice the tingle.  
  
"Have a good day Professor." Professor just came out. It was habit after all.  
  
"You to Mr. Potter." Snape answered in a silky voice as he drove off.  
  
Harry didn't have time to notice anything about him other than Snape's hair. It was longer and clean. He looked a lot like a college professor not a potions master. Harry continued on with his job until 6:30 when he got off work and ran home. He ran through the streets on his way home. He arrived there at exactly 7:00. That was his curfew. He knew that was stupid, but this was the Dursley's we're talking about. He walked in the house and put his coat in the cupboard under the stairs that used to be his room. He strolled in to the kitchen and quietly cooked the dinner. He made pork chops, green beans, and mash potato's because it was quick, easy, and fed a lot of people.  
  
He took them off the stove and put them in serving dishes. He sat the table and put the food on it. He yelled out for his aunt, uncle, and cousin to come eat. He expected to hear a rumble down the hall, but he heard nothing. He slowly walked down the hall while he pulled out his wand from the holder strapped around his shin. He kept close to the walls. When he walked up stairs he saw his aunt and uncle in front of Dudleys door. They were sprawled out on the floor. There were huge puddles of blood around them. Harry didn't have to look in to the room to know that Dudley was dead. He heard something and turned around just as he saw a figure jump at him. Instead of attacking though it blocked a dagger that was headed right at him.  
  
The person was a woman. She grabbed the dagger right out of the air. This wouldn't have been as impressive if it wasn't for the fact that the dagger was spinning faster than it was flying through the air. She threw it back at the attacker and killed him. She turned around and looked at Harry. That's when he saw what she looked like. She had shoulder length black hair with piercing blue eyes. She had armor on her arms. She was wearing black pants and what looked like a silver bra but he would find out later that it was impenetrable.  
  
"Hello mister Potter, I'm Isolde and by the orders of Dumbledore I am to take you out of here and to Resplendeça Palace." She handed Harry a letter with Dumbledore's seal on it.  
  
Harry scanned over it quickly. He had a feeling it was dangerous to still be here. He cast a few spells that all turned out to say it was from Dumbledore. Harry nodded and she grabbed him and they were suddenly whisked away. Harry was didn't know what form of travel it was. He found himself in a fair sized room. It looked to be a foyer of some sort. He noticed she didn't end up in the same place as he did. She wasn't even in the room.  
  
The room was decorated to look old and homey. It had dark green panels that would have been ugly in any other room. It had a dark old looking wooden floor. It had an old medium brown couch that was faded in the middle of the seats. There was a huge fire place that was made for a library. There were tow book cases that looked to be antiques. There was a comfortable looking chair near the firer place. There were some old paintings. One of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and her eyes were closed with purple eye shadow. Her lips were a reddish purple color. Her earrings were golden crosses and her head was turned from the painting looking to the sky with her eyes closed. The dress was purple and had an ancient beauty to it. There was fog playing around her feet.  
  
Harry was torn from the picture when someone walked in to the room. He decided he quite liked this room. He turned around and managed to keep his face blank as Snape, the girl that saved him and brought him here, the girl from the painting, and Dumbledore walked in. Harry stared blankly at them as they walked towards him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted Harry with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Hello headmaster, professor, Isolde, Miss." Harry greeted nodding his head at them.  
  
He figured his muggle punk look would not fit in here but it some how did with Snape's and Isolde's clothing. They motioned for him to sit down. He did as he was told while they sat in chairs Harry hadn't had time to notice. He looked at them but resisted the urge to start asking question after question.  
  
"Harry I'm sure your wonder what's going on and what happened to your family." Dumbledore spoke first. "To explain that I will let Severus tell you what transpired this afternoon while you were at work."  
  
Harry was shocked for a second that Dumbledore knew about his job but the shock passed when he remembered that this was Dumbledore and looked over at Snape for an explanation. Snape locked eyes with him and began his explanation.  
  
"Mister Potter at exactly 3: 17 this afternoon Lucius Malfoy found out your family's house's address and ordered an attack. We found out about it as soon as the dark mark was detected at 5:12. We sent Isolde to the house and she fought off the 17 deatheaters that were sent. By 7:30 the last was killed after attacking you. Mister Potter this is Princess Nessa." He said waving a hand to the person from the painting as he noticed Harry looked questioningly at her.  
  
Harry bowed his head to her and looked back up at Snape.  
  
"So, they're dead and I can't say I'm going to cry anytime soon, but what now? School doesn't start for another 2 months."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter we are keeping you here."  
  
"And where Professor Snape would that be?"  
  
"Resplendeça Palace, The palace of the ancients."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
If you want to see what the princess looks like or if you want to know what Isolde looks like ask me in a review and I can e-mail you some links to them. I would put them here but it won't let me.  
  
REVIEW MINIONS!!  
  
Till later days. 


End file.
